luminousarcfandomcom-20200213-history
Bath Event
Not to be confused with Hot Spring Event Bath Event is a sub category of intermission introduced in Luminous Arc 3. During night time, Levi can enter the Bathhouse and initiate event with one of his teammates (minus Anogia). Each of the event costs one hourglass point and there are total of 22 events. To see the second bath house event of each characters, the player must have seen the first event. Bath Event counts toward completion rate but not affection rate for the endings. List of all Bath Events Event 1: The Broken Fence (Ashley) Time: Chapter 4 During bath, Levi finds out that the fence that was installed on the pipe that connects to the female's side is broken. After trying to repair it, Levi notices that the fence is missing another bar piece which he speculates that it may had flowed to the female's side. *Choosing the first option will have Levi sneaks into the girl side to find the missing piece. Unfortunately, he's discovered by Ashley who proceeds to punch him. After being scolded by the Bath Attendant, Levi explains the situation to Ashley outside the bath which she accepts but not before giving him another punch. *Choosing the second option will have Levi decides to do nothing. He then overhears Ashley enters the bath and find the missing bar piece on her side. Ashley speculates that a peeping tom was trying to break into the female's side and annouces that she shall punish the perpetrator which cause Levi to quickly leave the bath. *Choosing the third option will have Levi informs the Bath Attendant of the broken fence. However, the Bath Attendant believes that Levi was the one who broke the fence and tease him. Ashley, who overhears the conversation, proceeds to punish Levi for the crime that he never committed. Event 2: Bad Timing (Glen) Time: Chapter 5 Levi finds Glen at the Bathhouse which he suggests them bathing together since it has been a long time. However, Glen replies that he had just finished bathing. *Choosing the first option will have Levi asking Glen to be his sparring partner. The two head to the Training Area to spar together with Glen emerges as the victor. They then bath together and Levi promises to be the one who win their next match. *Choosing the second option will have Glen apologizes for the bad timing and tells Levi he'll look forward the next time bathing together then leaves. *Choosing the third option will have similar result as the second one but with Glen showing his brotherly side to Levi. Event 3 (Elle) Time: Chapter 6 Event 4 (Inaluna) Time: Chapter 7 Event 5 (Heine) Time: Chapter 8 Event 6 (Sarah) Time: Chapter 9 Event 7: Floating Lotion (Sion) Time: Chapter 10 While bathing, Levi finds a hair lotion floating on the male's side. Event 8 (Elle) Time: Chapter 11 Event 9: Kopin to the Rescue (Ashley) Time: Chapter 12 Event 10 (Yu) Time: Chapter 12 Event 11: Massage Time (Glen) Time: Chapter 13 Event 12 (Inaluna) Time: Chapter 13 Event 13 (Sarah) Time: Chapter 15 Event 14 (Heine) Time: Chapter 15 Event 15 (Sion) Time: Chapter 17 Event 16 (Dino) Time: Chapter 17 Event 17 (Yu) Time: Chapter 18 Event 18 (Lyra) Time: Chapter 18 Event 19 (Aulmorde) Time: Chapter 19 Event 20 (Dino) Time: Chapter 20 Event 21 (Aulmorde) Time: Chapter 21 Event 22 (Lyra) Time: Chapter 22 Category:Gameplay Category:Luminous Arc 3